Pirates of Hoenn
by Ehval
Summary: AU. It's been 50 years since the colonization of the new world of Hoenn. Not only do sailors have to worry about the harsh seas, but they must also worry about the ruthless pirates that traverse this area, ready to raid any ship they see. Follow a crew bent on taking over the Hoenn ocean, and discover their reasons for turning to piracy. (All characters are OCs.) (On hiatus.)
1. Meet the Crew

**So I decided to take a break from my other story "Learning from the Masters" as I somewhat felt unmotivated with it. I will continue it soon enough though; I just needed something else to write for a bit as a break. I had the idea for this story a while back, and I'm finally putting it out there. I need a beta-reader for this story, as I don't want to make K.E Holt beta-read both my stories, as I'm sure she doesn't have time for my shenanigans. If you're interested, make sure to PM me. Anyway, read it and tell me what you think.**

"Ten minutes to shore!" shouted a pale skinned woman. She had blood red hair and brown eyes. Her clothing attire consisted of a dark green coat, a white shirt with black pants and dark brown boots.

"We can see the shore from here, we don't need you making so much noise," said a man with medium length brown hair and green eyes. He wore a black bandana and had a blue shirt along with black pants and boots.

"Since I make so much noise, maybe I should just stop navigating this ship," the woman replied, extremely annoyed.

"Like I care, we would be so much better without you anyway," the man said with a smile.

"What'd you say?" asked the furious redhead. She got away from the steering wheel of the ship, and headed towards the man, ready to kill him.

"Lilith, Benjamin, if both of you don't calm down, I'll tie you both you up and throw you overboard so you can be Sharpedo lunch," said a young man with a calm voice.

Both Lilith and Benjamin became silent and went back to their previous positions., not wanting to anger the man.

Benjamin leaned against the railing and observed the sky. It was early in the morning, and the wind was in their favor today. He looked back and saw the man again.

He had black hair that passed his collarbone, dark blue eyes that seemed almost purple at times. He adorned almost all black clothing, except for his white shirt and white sash around his pelvis. His most distinguishable piece of clothing was his black coat that was dotted with tiny holes.

"Anyway Lilith, how long until we reach Lilycove Port?" asked the man.

"In about eight minutes captain," replied the nervous redhead.

The captain noticing her anxious composure said with a small smile, " Loosen up. I'm only threatening when you idiots act like barnacle brains."

Not sure on how to reply, she stayed silent.

After a couple minutes of silence, they arrived at Lilycove Port.

"This port is controlled by the Hoenn Royal Navy, so I don't think many of us should get off the ship," the captain said.

"Sounds good to me," Benjamin said as he departed towards the hull for a nap.

"Just in case, I'll leave my Gengar here to keep lookout for you guys," the captain said as he called out the ghost type.

"Hold on Captain Gwyn!" a man running from the hull shouted.

"What is it Leonard?" Captain Gwyn asked.

"I have to get some supplies, we're almost out of food, and Oscar wanted me to get him some Oran Berry Rum," Leonard replied.

Gwyn shook his head and said, "Alright, but don't draw attention to yourself."

With that, they got off the ship and walked along the docks. Upon arrival to the small town, Gwyn said, "Meet back at the ship in fifteen minutes. If you take longer than that, we're leaving without you."

Leonard nodded and asked, "What business do you have here anyway captain?"

"I broke my sword during our last ship raid remember?" replied Gwyn.

Leonard had trouble remembering since he didn't partake in the raid due to the fact he was the ship's cook and medic. He eventually just nodded and parted ways with Gwyn in search of a store.

After around two minutes of walking, Gwyn found a blacksmith shop. He looked up at the sign that read "Lilycove's only blacksmith. The finest weapons in all of Hoenn!" Content with the appearance of the shop, he walked in. Once inside, he smelled burned iron and coal.

"Hey mate, how can I help you?" asked a young woman. She looked around sixteen or seventeen and had long wavy black hair.

"I was wondering if you could repair my sword?" asked Gwyn in a quiet tone. He pulled out his sword that was full of fractures and it looked as if it could break any second.

"Yeah, I could do that for you easily!" replied the enthusiastic woman.

He handed her the sword and she took it to the anvil.

As she was hammering the sword, she asked him, "This sure is a good quality sword, how'd you manage to break it?"

"It accidently got run over by a carriage," he lied.

After a couple minutes of hammering the sword against the anvil and sharpening it, she handed it over back to Gwyn.

"That'll be seven gold coins," she said to him.

He reached for his coat pockets and pulled out a handful of coins, not caring about how much he had. He handed them to her, while she said, "I think that's too much don't you think?"

"It's fine, just take the money please," replied Gwyn.

Uneasy, she took the coins with hesitation.

Gwyn studied his newly repaired sword and asked, "You did a pretty good job, where'd you learn to be so good?"

"Oh, my father taught me since I was a little girl. He owns the shop, but I work here some days," she replied.

"I didn't even get your name," he said.

"My name is Lisa," she answered with a smile.

"Well Lisa, my name is James," Gwyn lied. He continued by saying, "I work for the Hoenn Royal Navy and I would like to have such a good blacksmith like yourself on my ship."

"Really? I don't know if I can since my father would be against the idea," she replied in a upset manner.

"You could just leave a note, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I mean, I wouldn't mind if my daughter was able to work for the HRN, don't you think?" Gwyn asked.

Lisa thought about it and replied, "I think I'll pass, but thanks for the offer."

Gwyn frowned and asked, "At least walk me back to the docks?"

"Yeah, sure I will. By the way, what do you do in the HRN?"

"I capture pirates, and also free the pokémon that they use as slaves," he replied with a smile. "Shall we go?" he asked Lisa.

Lisa nodded and they headed out towards the docks. Upon arrival at the docks, Leonard was there waiting for him.

"I said to meet back at the ship Leonard, not at the docks," said Gwyn.

"I know captain Gwyn, but I just wanted to make sure we weren't being followed," he replied.

Lisa looked at Gwyn with wide eyes and shouted, "You're the infamous pirate Gwyn!"

She tried to run away but Gwyn grabbed her by the wrist, and she was unable to free herself due to his strong grasp.

"Put her to sleep before she causes too much attention," ordered Gwyn.

Leonard nodded and called out his Poliwrath, "Use hypnosis on her!"

The water pokemon hypnotized her and she instantly fell asleep.

Gwyn carried her bridal-style and ran towards the ship along with Leonard. Once aboard, he ordered, "Lilith, let's get out of here. Set sail for Mossdeep Island."

Lilith pulled the ropes that opened the sails and masts, and then the ship slowly started getting underway.

Within a couple minutes, they had already left the docks. Gwyn then carried Lisa inside the ship and put her inside a cell in the brig, locked it and went outside to speak with his crew.

"Who was that girl anyway captain?" asked Leonard.

"She was a blacksmith, and a rather talented one at that. I decided to take her due to her good skills, and besides, we needed a blacksmith anyway," Gwyn replied while looking at the diminishing Lilycove Port.

Leonard not wanting to go against his captain's decisions, went off topic by saying, "I'll go wake up the crew and make us breakfast, excuse me."

Gwyn nodded and went to go speak with Lilith.

"How's the weather Lilith?" he asked her.

"Pretty good captain. It seems like the wind is on our side, so we'll be arriving at Mossdeep Island rather fast," she answered.

Gwyn smiled at the good news. It was a peaceful morning, but shouting interrupted it.

"Where the hell is breakfast?" shouted a feminine voice.

"Forget breakfast, where the devil is the rum?" responded a loud low voice.

Eventually, three people came from inside the ship.

The first was a blonde girl with blue eyes. She had black and red hat. She also had a red shirt with black pants and boots. She had a rather angry look on her face.

The second looked similar to the girl, looking like her twin. He was a boy with short blonde hair and the same blue eyes. He also wore a black pants and boots, but had a sleeveless red shirt and no hat. He had a lazy expression on his face.

The third was a large man with black hair and a unkempt beard. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt that was unbuttoned half way, showing his skull chest tattoo. He also had black pants and boots like the rest of the crew.

"Oh Oscar, here is the Oran Berry Rum you requested me to get for you," Leonard said as he emerged from inside the ship.

The bearded man looked at Leonard and shouted, "Leo, I said I wanted Pecha Berry Rum, you buffoon!"

"Enough with all the mindless shouting," said Gwyn. "Get to your positions, my Gengar has spotted a HRN cargo ship ahead that's filled with supplies," he continued.

"Wait, where the hell are Ralphy and Benny?" asked Oscar.

"Oh, I forgot to wake them up," Leonard said sheepishly.

"We can't use the cannons effectively without Ralph, and we can't scout out the cargo ship without Benjamin, wake them up quickly," Gwyn ordered.

Leonard nodded and ran back inside the ship. After a couple minutes Benjamin came out with a tired look on his face.

"Ah, Benny! For being the vice-captain, you sure are lazy. How are you this morning?" Oscar asked with a big smile.

Benjamin ignored him and asked, "Yes captain?'

"Benjamin, use your Noctowl to scout out the ship ahead of us to see if they have weapons," replied Gwyn.

Benjamin called out his Noctowl and did as ordered.

At that moment, Ralph came out from the hull. He was of average height and was very slender. He had spikey brown hair and dark green eyes. He wore many bags around his hips, and had a white button up shirt with black pants and boots.

"Yes captain?" asked serious Ralph.

"Get to your position with the cannons, we're about to raid another ship." Gwyn said calmly.

Ralph was about to protest since this was the third day in a row they've raided a ship, but decided not to anger Gwyn.

"Alright, Taylor and Tyler, let's go," Ralph said to the twins as he made his way to the cannons.

Taylor was protesting about being hungry, while Tyler seemed bored as usual. Taylor however, stopped her protesting after receiving a death glare from Gwyn.

Oscar made his way to the cannon room as well, since his great strength would come in handy with loading the cannons with heavy rounds.

Benjamin's Noctowl returned and he said, "Seems like there are a couple guards on board, but it's nothing we can't handle."

Gwyn smiled and said, "Looks like we're raiding another ship."

**This story is probably riddled with errors and insufficient details, but if you want to fix all that, you can become my beta-reader! I already have a backstory for all the characters that'll be revealed in dear time. They all have their own reasons for joining Gwyn. Anyway, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Raid a Ship

**I'm thinking about doing a 'submit your OC' kinda thing, but I'm not too sure. If I do, i'll probably only pick one character honestly. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

They had raided dozens of ships before. The worst thing that happened previously was losing the battle and getting captured. Even then, however, they would eventually escape due to Benjamin's intellect and wit, but that was only when Benjamin was feeling somewhat motivated during that particular day.

Ralph and Oscar were situated on the upper level of the ship with the cannons, while Taylor and Tyler were in the lower section of the ship. The four of them were awaiting the order from Gwyn to fire.

Benjamin was casually leaning against the railing. He didn't have to do anything until they boarded the enemy ship, so he would usually relax beforehand. Leonard was still inside the hull of the ship, preparing his medical equipment in the event one of his shipmates got injured during the battle.

Once their ship was within earshot of the cargo vessel, Gwyn shouted, "HRN ship, surrender over your supplies and weapons, and we'll actually allow you to live!"

Much to their surprise, the cargo ship actually sped up.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way," Gwyn muttered to himself. "Ralph and Oscar, load the cannons with chain-shot and aim for their sails so they don't get away," he ordered the duo.

Ralph called out his Magmortar and Machamp, while Oscar called out his Primeape.

"Machamp, load up the cannons, and Magmortar, use your flame to fire the cannons," Ralph commanded his pokemon. His Machamp loaded up the chain-shot cannon while Ralph was aiming. After being satisfied with the trajectory, he gave the signal for Magmortar to light the fuse.

The chain-shot flew at such at speed it was almost invisible and hit the cargo ship's sails, its designated target.

Ralph continued firing off rounds while Oscar was loading his own cannon, while his Primeape was aiming and firing.

"Seems like they're not slowing down. Alright, Taylor and Tyler, use incendiary cannonballs," Gwyn commanded.

Taylor called out her Charmander while Tyler called out his Cyndaquill. They loaded the cannons with wooden rounds and ordered their respective Pokemon to ignite it. After firing and making contact, it was clear to see a small fire on the cargo ship's deck.

Gwyn smiled as the raid was going according to his plan. All they had to do was board the ship. Gwyn's smile soon turned into a frown, however, when he noticed the enemies were firing back.

A cannonball managed to actually damage one of their sails. Benjamin, being the vice-captain, also had the duty of being the repairman. He groaned since the ship rarely ever got damaged, and now the day it did was when he was ridiculously tired.

"Oh great," he muttered to himself. He climbed up to the mast to inspect the problem. He noticed the sail was dotted with holes, which would greatly slow down the ship.

"Hey captain, looks like the foresail has been severely damaged from enemy fire. I'd recommend to hurry up and stop them sir," Benjamin lazily said to Gwyn.

Gwyn looked up and asked, "Are you able to repair the damage?"

Benjamin nodded and climbed back down to the deck to get the needed supplies.

"Oscar and Ralph, keep firing chain-shots to slow them down. Taylor and Tyler, fire the grappling hooks so we can pull them towards us. Lilith, get closer to them so we can get a better target." Gwyn ordered his crew.

After a couple of attempts, the twins managed to land the grappling hooks on the enemy ship and started pulling it towards them. Eventually, the two ships collided side by side, rocking both ships.

"Alright crew, prepare to board the ship. Lilith and Leonard, you two stay here in case something goes awry," Gwyn calmly said. He called down the rest of the crew towards him.

"Taylor and Tyler, you two get the left side as usual. Oscar and Ralph, you two get the right side again while Benjamin and I go in the center. Cover each other's back, understood?" he asked his crew.

"Yes sir!" everyone but Benjamin said in unison.

They followed their captain's orders and jumped over to the enemy's side. Much to their surprise, the so-called 'enemies' were simple diplomats and commonfolk who didn't fight back.

"This doesn't feel right. My Noctowl found weapons when he scouted the ship and these people were firing back earlier," Benjamin whispered to Gwyn. "This is a HRN cargo ship, but I don't see any wearing uniforms," he continued saying.

Suddenly, the sound of gunfire came from the lower section of the ship.

"Who would've thought there were bloody pirates down here?" shouted Oscar in surprise. He pulled out his rather large sword and started engaging in combat with them.

"You know Ralph, I would really appreciate if you helped me out here!" he said to his crewmate.

Ralph pulled out two small orbs from one of his bags. He threw them towards the enemy and the entire room was full of black smoke. "Alright Oscar, retreat," he told his crewmate.

Oscar did as told, and when they were almost out, Ralph threw two more orbs at the pirates below. These orbs however, blew up into a fiery explosion unlike the previous smoke bombs.

Taylor and Tyler appeared alongside Ralph and Oscar.

"What'd we miss?" asked Taylor.

"Oh, nothing at all, just some pirates trying to kill us!" replied an annoyed Oscar.

"Let's just burn this ship. Cyndaquill, use ember all over the ship," ordered a bored Tyler.

On the deck of the ship, Gwyn and Benjamin were being surrounded by opposing pirates.

"Seems like this HRN ship was captured by pirates already," Benjamin whispered to his captain.

Gwyn nodded and said, "Let me speak to your captain, and we won't slaughter all of you."

"There's over twenty of us and only six of you, we'll just kill you all!" said a pirate raising his sword.

Gwyn shook his head "Benjamin, just do it. Seems like they want to die."

"Don't you think we should get off this ship first?" asked Benjamin.

"Oh yeah, that'd probably be a good idea," replied Gwyn sheepishly.

"Alright crew, retreat back to the ship. Taylor and Tyler, release the hooks once we're back on ours!" Gwyn shouted.

Gwyn and Benjamin ran toward their ships, pushing and slashing anything in their path.

The twins, Ralph, and Oscar did the same until they were back on their own ship, _The Malice_. Once aboard, Tyler and Taylor did as ordered and removed the hooks, now being able to sail.

"Lilith, get us some distance away, and Benjamin, do it already!" Gwyn ordered.

"It's suicide but alright," replied Benjamin. He then shouted, "Kingdra, use hyper beam!"

An orange beam came from below the enemy ship, completely destroying it. The hyper beam managed to somewhat damage the left side of their own ship in the process however.

"Wow, we actually didn't die," said a relieved Benjamin.

"I always thought having Kingdra be under enemy ships was idiotic until now," said Oscar.

"Alright crew, get back to your usual positions. Leonard will have lunch ready soon I suppose? Anyway, Tyler and Taylor, I want you to repair the ship while I have a word with Benjamin. Understood?" asked his crew for reassurance.

"Yes captain!" replied most of the crew.

"Good," said Gwyn. He then motioned for Benjamin to come into his quarters to discuss what happened. Once seated, they began speaking.

"You noticed it too, didn't you?" asked Gwyn.

Benjamin nodded and said, "Those weren't just any ole' pirates, they were from Sootopolis Cove."

"It's strange how they were so far north. They usually stick to the southern sea," Gwyn said.

"Maybe the HRN is working with them now?" Benjamin said sarcastically.

"That's a possibility," muttered Gwyn.

"You can't be seriously thinking that? Pirates and the HRN don't get along, you know that!" Benjamin shouted. He had a look of seriousness in his eyes now.

"I can't think of any other reason. If they had raided the ship, they would have actually allowed all the captives to live, but I saw not a single HRN soldier, just diplomats and workers. Besides, the non-pirates didn't look scared, like they were in on it," Gwyn said.

"I say we just raid Sootopolis Cove already," replied Benjamin.

"Not yet. We still have to gather all Mossdeep pirate crews for that, and I have to convince James to attack as well," said Gwyn in a quiet tone.

"But you're the pirate leader of Mossd-"

"I'm the pirate co-leader of Mossdeep Island," Gwyn said, interrupting Benjamin. "James doesn't like the idea of attacking other pirate groups, and he has as much power as I do. Besides, we still need more men to actually win the battle against Sootopolis," Gwyn continued.

"So what do we do now captain?" asked Benjamin.

"We'll go back to Mossdeep and have a meeting with James to discuss what happened today," Gwyn said with a smile.

* * *

**Review if you feel like it. Anyway, I'm in need of a beta, so if you're interested, PM me. I'd also like to thank VCAyuki for beta-reading this chapter. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
